


This Memory Of You

by ComatoseSkyy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, But it will eventually be better, Chronic Illness, Dark Magnus Bane, Dark fic, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt Magnus Bane, M/M, Magnus would be mean at first, Mean Magnus Bane, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Magnus Bane, Prince Alec Lightwood, Prince Magnus Bane, Protective Magnus Bane, Royalty, Sad Alec Lightwood, Sick Alec Lightwood, Suicide Attempt, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-06-29 03:49:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15721383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComatoseSkyy/pseuds/ComatoseSkyy
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a pale prince in a big wealthy kingdom. His brother had outshined him, his sister had outbraved him but he loved his siblings to pieces and they had loved him back. He was lonely and sick, counting days to live and prayed death for his mercy until someone came into his life in his most unexpected way, needless to say, rather viciously…





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, lovelies..  
> A fic idea came into my mind and I wrote it down immediately, hoping it would be a good change for you guys.  
> This would be a short fic but I loved this idea so much.  
> Just a warning that it would be a dark fic and may or may not be screwed up. You have been warned. :') 
> 
> Nevertheless, do leave kudos and comment your thoughts below if you like this fic.  
> The more I get the feedbacks, the passionate I would be and the faster I will finish this. :D  
> Thank you for reading, sweeties. 
> 
> ***

***

 

Prince Alexander Gideon Aka Prince Alec had been living in this world for eighteen years. He had been struggling, surviving and existing. It was not his life was short of wealth or luxury. He was the eldest son of the Idris King Robert and Queen Maryse, and the eldest brother of Prince Jonathan Christopher and Princess Isabelle. He was the eldest prince. He had all the wealth. However, his life was short of certainty and happiness.

First of all, his life was so uncertain.

He was born with poor health condition which didn’t allow him much of outdoor experience. Idris was a cold country, covered with snow all year round. Sick and tired of him being needy and sick, The King and Queen ordered him not to go out of the palace anymore but restraining him inside all of his life in his north wing fully guarded. He tried to sneak out a couple of times, and both times had not gone too well. He remembered himself crying in his room all day, or being terribly sick or just tried to spend time by reading books and learning so far as the kingdom could provide him. He wanted to go out, found out about the world more of what he had read in the books or simply wanted to enjoy the life. However, under the strict orders of his parents, he was grounded eternally.

Second of all, he was not loved.

 Prince Jonathan Christopher or Jace what they called each other was the stunning crowned prince of the Idris, not him. Their father, the King had adored him. Jace was a healthy, strong, brave and beautiful prince with his stunning military skills, great-looking face with mesmerizing mismatched eyes and shining blonde hair which people would always swoon over and exactly what his father would call what a kingdom representative prince should be. Princess Isabelle was the apple of the King’s eyes - brave, witty and beautiful with her striking beauty and daring eyes which would pierced through people’s heart. They were both what the children of the rulers should look like. Not like him, pale, sick, needy and depressed indoors always….

The third thing was he was engaged to a princess of a neighborhood country since he was sixteen. As the King decided that he couldn’t handle the kingdom well, he thought of sending him far away and served as a hostage husband to a neighborhood country, as well as strengthening the relationship bonds between them. He had begged his father not to send him away, or not to marry him off to a princess knowing that he could never love one truly but all of his begging was in vain being told that he had disappointed him and the least he could do was to act as a diplomat for Idris.

A coughing fit broke him from his trail of thoughts. He turned away from the window he was looking through and tried to control his coughing. He wheezed with the feeling of his airways closing up every end of his coughs. He couldn’t stop coughing and struggled to get air into his lungs. After a moment later, Alec was kneeling on the floor, catching his breath back as his fit finally ended. He crawled to the nearby wall just below the window and leaned on it tiredly, his eyes closed as he tried to maintain his posture back and prayed death for his mercy.

Alec took a sharp breath, his whole back fully supported by the cold wall. He knew it was bad for him but he couldn’t care anymore. His parents didn’t care about him and treated him as an extra. He was the least loved child of the Royal family. The only thing that kept him alive for all those torturing years was his younger siblings’ love for him. They loved him dearly, would visit him everytime he got sick and would do anything for him in a heartbeat which he would do so for them too.

_“Really? That was all you could do? What a shame…”_

_“You have embarrassed me. You are not worthy of being a prince.”_

_“I am so disappointed in you, Alec.”_

His father’s words rang in his head again and he held onto his head, trying to suppress them. Everytime he got sick, or he had lost a dual with his brother, his father said those to him while proudly patting the blonde prince’s shoulder. His brother would argued but Alec would just take the words with a small smile knowing that it would probably for the best, because an argument with the King was never worth it.

He stood up sometimes later, closing up the window and taking one last look at the outside just before he would go to sleep. The palace’s garden was seemed all white, covered in thick snow blanket to the ground, to the tree or even their water fountain in the midst of the garden. He watched the snow falling from his room on the third floor, thinking how cold it might have been outside compared to his room, warmed and well-lit by the fire in fireplace. With a sigh, he left the window to hop onto his bed, pulling the blanket over him after his meds and praying he would fall asleep forever.

***

Despite his prayer, his sleep was shortened far too quickly. He was awakened by the noises somewhere and he got up confused with anything. He agreed internally on thinking it had only been a couple of hours of sleep and immediately got up from his bed, planning to inspect what had caused the incident. If it were a careless mistake of the servants, he would cover up for them before the King could punished them. As he was thinking, his room was knocked loudly by a couple of people.

“Alec! Alec!!! Get up. We have to run.”

“Alec, It is me, Izzy. Get up!! Please please.”

He immediately rushed to open the door. In front of his door were his siblings, terribly messy and out of breath in sweat in contrast of the cold winter night. Both of their hairs and night clothes were far messier than he had ever seen them in his life and they immediately grabbed him on each side as soon as they saw them.

“Alec, we have to go. This place is under attack.” Izzy said in a hurry before pulling him out of the door.

“What?!” Alec gasped, not being able to process all of this.

“We are under attack. Rebels had claimed the main palace and they were dealing with it now. We have to go. We are here to take you with us.” Jace rushed out immediately, pushing him out of the door as well.

“Wait, wait.” Alec ran back to his room to take something out of his drawer, as well as quickly wore a night robe over his pyjamas. The three of them ran back to the back stairs and came down to the first floor. They heard people rushing in from their front door and setting everything on fire as they passed. Isabelle cursed as when they reached their first floor, it was already on fire.

“Run. Don’t stop. Just run.” Jace yelled out immediately snapping Izzy from gazing at the fire. If they wanted to break free from the place, they had no choice but to passed through it. But rather than being in the hands of rebels, he would rather die in the fire.

The three royal children ran into the hall which was already burning. They had narrowed escaped from the glass ceiling decoratives falling down on them from the fire. As they ran further, the smoke was getting thicker and they choked unable to breath under all the oxygen burning up from running and smokes from the fire so they took off outer robes to cover as masks while running.

As they were running to the exit door, rebels from nearby heard them and chased after them. Alec looked up and there was fire everywhere and everything was burning. They were trapped.

“Go. I will try to hold them off.” Alec said gritting his teeth.

“NO! Alec, we came here for you!” Izzy yelled out.

“We are not leaving without you.” Jace joined in and Alec’s heart pained. There was a short emotional moment of him appreciating his siblings. They could have left immediately but they came here all the way from their wings for him. He was thankful for them. All of the years in agony, his brother and sister were all he had and his reasons for being alive. If they were captured here and killed, it would be his fault.

“Go, Jace.. Izzy… Thank you, really for coming back for me. But you have to go. I can’t let you die here.” Alec rushed out. His sister shook his head stubbornly. Jace hadn’t moved a bit. The people were closing the distance.

They trembled as their castle was falling apart and Alec spotted the ceiling light falling on them. He pushed them off. Isabelle was thrown to Jace’s arms and both of them fall, passing into the fire. Alec took a step back as the ceiling light fell, glasses shattering everywhere between him, the fire and his siblings. Alec saw Jace getting up immediately, taking off his night robe which was the only thing seemed to be caught on fire, thankfully. Both of them got up and stared at Alec in shock.

“Alec, Hurry. Come over please.” They both pleaded.

Alec shook his head. There were rebels behind him, also catching up. And he could be slowing them down if he ever tried. A small smile made its way on his lips as he thought of how much they cared about him and loved him. He was glad. He was told he wouldn’t be able to live long and he had always been sickly. The smokes were choking him and he coughed uncontrollably thinking it was the end. If he was going to die here, he would be happy knowing that they tried to save him until the end and he had saved them in return.

Alec threw something to Jace’s hand across the fire and his younger brother had caught it with a sound of metals clashes. There was a small velvet bag, which Alec had put some of his gold coins and jewels in case of emergency and it was the emergency. He was sure his siblings could be comfortable for a good some time with it.

“Go! Jace, you have to go. Please, please, save yourself and Izzy. Take care of her for me.” Alec yelled, tears streaming on his face but he yelled out with a smile, mainly expressing his goodbye.

“Alec!!!” Jace yelled, holding onto Isabelle who was trying to rush back to her oldest brother.

“Jace, Izzy, Go now. You have to save yourself, please.” Alec yelled out, pleading. “For me.”

Jace had looked at him in agony, tears rolling onto his face as he had decided.

“I love you.” Alec mouthed the words for them with a sad smile on his face. Both of his siblings were stunned and they cried in pain yelling back they loved him as well. The blonde prince nodded in pain as he grabbed Isabelle yelling and struggling in his arms firmly and rushed to the door.

“We will see each other again, brother.” Jace yelled back as he took off from the door. Alec watched them in satisfactory. He wished all the best for their lives. The rebels had put out the fire around and one had tackled him to the floor. Alec fall down in pain. Then, there were a couple of punches and kicks before two men getting him up from the floor with their hand gripping tightly on each side of his hands.

***

He was escorted roughly through the snowy lane of his garden and he thought how irony it was to be walking in the garden finally at the edge of his death as he was told never to set a foot in the garden in order not to die from sickness. His lips curled up smugly to himself and there was another punch burnt on his cheek by a men almost twice as big as himself for it.

After an hour of walking, he felt himself out of breath. He was sick again to begin with and none of the things happening was of any help as running in the palace was bad, being in the fire was worse and walking in the snow for an hour was the worst of all. However, he found himself amused as he had _almost_ never done that in his eighteen years of grounded life as a prince. Everytime he took a step into the snow, he tried to enjoy the feeling of his feet sinking into soft icy snow as his last.

At last, they have reached to a big tent in the wood and he was pushed violently into it, causing him to fall down to the ground. The men laughed and some kicked him in the stomach while he was on the floor. Alec grunted and his visions turned blurry from each impacts, coughing out a few drops of blood formed in his mouth from the kicks. Nevertheless, he tried to get up and the men grabbed his hands to stand him up with laughter.

“Stop that. Who told you to treat our guest this warmly?” A light cheerful voice, as sweet as caramel sugar, stopped them from all the noises and laughing. Everybody went silent. Alec tried to catch his breath as the kicks and everything had stopped. He would be stupid if he ever thought the owner of the voice’s purpose was to help him. It was almost as full of mockery.

As he stared at where the voice came from, a tall and great-looking man in his late twenties in majestic clothing came into view with light yet firm steps. Alec watched as his slender legs took steps closer to him gracefully. The man was different from all the other men he had seen in his life. His skin colour was caramel-tanned, his hair was styled into spikes, he wore kohls kajal on his eyes and his piercing gold-green eyes stared into his soul with a smirk. His clothing was majestic and gorgeous with gold and jewelries complementing him. As Alec was staring at the man, he saw his shiny lips were moving as if he was saying something to him with a twitched smile on his face but all of his strength had left him and he finally gave in to the darkness, accepting whatever would happen to him.

 

***


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii, here is the next chapter for you guys.  
> I am so glad you guys loved the first chapter. :')  
> I thought it would be a change from my long ongoing fics.  
> After uploading the first one, I was debating whether to go heavy angsty or mean Magnus but I decided to tone it down a little. :'D  
> I hope you will like this chapter too. 
> 
> //Do let me know your thoughts below. Kudos, bookmarks and comments are love. (●♡∀♡)  
> Thank you for reading!

***

 

“Such a pretty boy.” Magnus muttered as he walked towards their prisoner. The man looked so pale, slender and tall, but his shoveled raven hair, sharp cheekbones and piercing blue eyes glaring at him made his heart fluttered and he smirked at that pretty boy. “ So pretty.. makes me desire you... How good would it be to have you on your knees for me..” He grinned as he reached out to touch his face. That boy looked so disoriented and his eyes rolled upwards, body falling into a limp to the ground.

Magnus blinked as he caught that boy in his arms on time. “Guess he couldn’t handle seeing me after all.” He joked and the rest of people laughed. He tutted to make the laughter stopped as he picked him up, carrying him to his own tent. Rapheal, the youngest brother, followed him along.

“Dios, I think we might have scared him.” Rapheal spoke behind him.

“Maybe.” Magnus replied. “I am taking him to my tent.” Magnus said walking towards his tent without looking back anymore. “By the angel, he is really hot.” Magnus uttered, looking at the man in his arms. Rapheal rolled his eyes and made a disapproving sound.

“I mean he is literally hot, Raph.I am carrying him. I know. He probably has a fever.” Magnus lay him down on his bed gently. He took one of their water bags and filled with snowflakes outside to put on the pale one’s forehead. The man took a sharp breath and hissed from the touch of coldness in his sleep.

“I should probably press ice to the bruises too.” Magnus murmured as his thumb rubbed along his cheek dirtied by ashes and bruised by punches. “Or I should let Cat handle this. Rapheal, won’t you be a dear and bring Cat to my place? I want her to look at him just for angel’s sake.” Rapheal stared at him and Magnus added. “Just to make sure the boy didn’t die. I want to have so much fun with him.”

Rapheal groaned with an eye roll as he left. His brother was beautiful, wise, sly and witty. He had a lot of flings with men and women inside and outside of the palace. He was known for being a Lothario in Edom Royal family. He was probably looking out for the guy in his arms because he probably wanted him.

Rapheal appeared again with Cat, she immediately walked closer to Magnus as her doctor instincts kicked in. “Oh my god, Magnus, who is this?” She immediately approached his bed to inspect the stranger. “By the angel, it is terrible. He has been beaten up quite badly. He has a high fever too.”

“What is terrible was the King and the Queen burning their own place down when they knew we had won. What a cruel Royal family. Many servants died by their own hands.”

“And him?”

“My people caught him with the crowned prince Jace and Princess Isabelle. He let them run away so they were angry and holding him as hostage.”

“Oh god, I hate this.” Cat sighed as she started taking care of him. She started by cleaning his wounds and bruises and applied ointment gently. She also made him drink some potions for his fever and strength. Magnus didn’t understand much about medicines as much as Catarina but he helped in any way he could.

“I think he has been with this fever for days. No wonder he fainted. His immune system seems bad too.” Cat said after arranging her bottles of potions back to her bag again.

“But you can cure it?” Magnus asked with his eyebrow raised.

“Yes, I can cure it. I suspect it is a chronic disease so it might take years for me to heal him.”

Magnus huffed at her reply. He didn’t know about years. Would that man even last for months? Would he even want to live? He hoped that he would because he was not going to let him go out of sight at the first glance their eyes had met. He had decided he would be keeping him.

***

Alec woke up with a terrible headache. He groaned and found out it was definitely not his bed. His brain was working slow but he remembered about the palace burning and running away with his siblings. He immediately got up and found he was on a warm comfortable bed in a middle of white spacious tent. He found there was a decorative stand for swords and daggers and he stumbled over to there, grabbing one of the daggers on it.

He sensed that someone else was also in the room who seemed to be sharpening a sword by the sound of metal rubbing off on a stone. He quietly approached to the figure and tried to push the dagger through his heart from behind but he was immediately slammed to the ground with a twist of the other man’s man.

“Attacking your savior from behind isn’t so nice. You still have so much strength for someone who slept through two days and nights straight.

“Get off of me. Get off.” Alec yelled, struggling to break free from him but the grip on his wrists by his tanned hands were too strong. Whether he might have been too weak or the grip was too strong, that he couldn’t move an inch and it was frustrating.

“Feisty too.” The other man smirked. Alec stared at him and recognized him from the last encounter just before he had fainted in the big tent.

“You destroyed my life. You all barged in here and destroyed everything. You burned our palace. Where is the King and Queen?”

“First of all, I am Prince Magnus of Edom and I have decided I will keep you as mine. You shouldn’t be barking at your master. Second of all, why should I answer it to my pet?”

Alec glared at him. He was already glaring at the flamboyant so called prince from the beginning and his glare intensified more with disbelief. “You wish. I am not your pet.” Alec gritted his teeth. That Asshole prince had pinned him to the ground by gripping his wrists in his hands and pressing his body over his which made him uncomfortable, dizzy and unable to breathe well. “what about the Royalties?!” He asked again, frantically.

“King Robert and Queen Maryse had taken their own lives even before we could do anything. They had burnt the palace down so by the time I got my hands on, it was already burning. Many servants and some royalties were killed in the fire by the smokes. The crowned prince and princess had ran away.” He looked at him and winked. “All thanks to you.”

Alec was stunned. He felt like the light in his eyes had died. His parents were dead. His palace was burnt down. He had nothing now. He didn’t have anywhere to go. He knew his father, the King’s pride had been high but he didn’t expect him to destroy everything and kill them.

“It- it was Edom, wasn’t it? You all are from Edom.. when a country is corrupted, Edom comes and claims the country under it.” Alec stuttered in shock and sadness.

“Yes, We are from Edom and your country became corrupted.” Magnus replied. “People were starving. Your taxes were going high. People couldn’t pay anymore and what did your King order to do? He tortured and killed them.” Magnus replied. “All he wanted was to get richer and richer. He had to be punished but he took his own life.”

Alec’s eyes were wide and unfocused. Magnus thought how pretty they were in light hazel shades.. The man had stopped struggling in his hands as if he had given up in everything.

“Kill me..” The pale one murmured with such a sorrowful, broken look which panged in Magnus’s heart strangely. “Kill me at your mercy. I have nothing. I have nowhere to return to. I- I have no reason to be alive.”

“No.” Magnus let go of the wrists as he got up from the floor, letting him free from his body as he saw him stopped struggling. “You are going to be mine. It is only fair that we took what was left of the battle.”

Alec took a sharp breath and his wrist moved, gripping on the dagger tightly. The metal light flashed on the numerous candle’s lights in the tent and Magnus immediately tried to get his grip on his wrist again.

A few drops of blood had shed. The dagger had pierced into the pale and pretty man’s neck lightly and Magnus could stop him before he hurt himself seriously.

_“You can’t DIE, OKAY?! YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO DIE UNTIL I SAY SO. YOU ARE MY SLAVE. YOU ARE MINE.”_ The tanned prince yelled out in anger and Alec gasped, eye-widen and utterly shocked. He was so scared and the grip on his wrists were painfully tight. He couldn’t breathe.  He tried to shake his head on the floor before his eyes were getting blurred again. He rolled on his side as violent coughs reached up and sat on his throat. The brutal coughing fit lasted for some minutes and he was exhausted. The darkness claimed him again and this time, Alec had really wished he would not wake up at all.

***

Magnus let go of his wrists when he found the other man started to cough and he seemed like he was having a bad time. Magnus stared at him in horror and the coughing finally died down with the other man’s eyes closed. He sighed when he found out he had passed out again. Magnus groaned as he picked him up again to the bed. The other one was tall but thin and pale which he had suspected due to his illness.

“Can’t you be a little kinder to a sick person just after he woke up?” Cat asked with a sigh after she looked after the man again.

Magnus snorted. “I don’t know what took over me when he had such a sad look, Cat. And when he tried to stab himself, I was just so angry, I flipped.” Magnus ran through his fingers in his hair, slumped on his bed to the wall. He felt bad, and ashamed of his action earlier. He had never lost control like this.

Catarina was sorting out her medicines and she stared at the bottle of fever medicine. “I think we should get him something to eat before the medicine. It works better that way.”

Magnus agreed. A moment later, a servant brought a bowl of chicken porridge on a tray. Catarina prepared to feed it to him.

“Cat, I will do it.” He stopped him. She nodded and gave space to him. Magnus came over and sat on the bed just beside the patient. He picked up the bowl and spoon from the tray to feed his patient.

***

Alec felt like floating and at some part of his dream. He felt as if someone was beside him, trying to coax him with something like a spoon nudged to his lips.

“Sweetheart, open up your mouth. That’s it..  Just a little more...” Alec did and he tasted something warm and delicious that made him finally realized his neglected hunger. It was the best thing he had ever eaten in his life.

“Again, sweetheart. Open up.” This time, Alec parted his lips willingly, knowing and hoping for the next spoon of that delicious food again. The actions were repeated for sometimes until he heard the dish and spoon clashing to seemingly-table somewhere. After that tasted like a medicine that tasted bitter and gooey but he swallowed it all.

“That’s it. Such a good boy.” Magnus cooed him. Cat couldn’t help with her eyeroll.

“You are enjoying this, aren’t you, Magnus?” She asked and Magnus grinned happily from tucking him in under the blankets.

***

When someone coaxed him to eat and fed him, he was reminded about his mother, Queen Maryse. She loved him, cared about him and treated him to get better whenever he got sick in his childhood. When Alec wasn’t allowed to go out anymore, it had been hard for her to come and visit him. Her frequent visits became less and less from daily to weekly and then monthly until it was reduced to nothing. It had been 2 years since he had last seen her. He had missed her so much and from the King’s order, his mother couldn’t come and see him anymore. Now that he knew the King had taken her life with him, his hope to see his mother again was forever shattered.

Alec got up immediately and wore whatever boots he found on the floor to rush out of the tent. The tent seemed to be distanced from smaller tents far away and he dashed out into the snow taking a long way back to where the palace was again. The weather had been unkindly cold and it was snowing terribly in contrast to the warm atmosphere in the tent. Alec ran and ran in the snow until he recognized the place again. It had been their garden previously but all the plants were burnt to charcoal and all the walls and everything had turned black. Alec walked into the burnt down palace until he reached to where their castle had been. Roofs and everything had collapsed and burnt down. The walls blackened by the smokes and ashes were what was left of their castle now. Alec could still recognize the places. He walked to toward the middle and stopped somewhere where it used to be the King’s and Queen’s room. They used to be so happy. A memory flashed in Alec’s mind where five years old Alec ran into the room happily to wake them up and his parents jokingly pull him up to the bed. He saw the kid giggled and squealed when his mother tickled him with laughter. Tears pricked Alec’s eyes non too kindly and he fall on his knees to the ground. They had a happy life until his father was crowned as the King after their Grandfather and he became cold and cruel after that. He was crying on the snow where it was supposedly his parent’s room only a few days ago.

“When we reached to them, they have already taken the poison… King Robert demanded and forced the Queen to drink with him. There was nothing we could do…” He heard a voice he had been hearing lately and he turned his face to where the voice came from.

“Liar...” Alec yelled in tears. “They wouldn’t have died if you all aren’t here.”

“It is not a lie.” The tanned man walked closer to him. “You know about us, the Edom. We don’t kill the Royalties. We come to fix when a country becomes corrupted. But King Robert’s pride seemed to eat him alive. He took as much as he could with him.” The man crouched down beside him.

He definitely knew Alec might have relation to the Royalties since he was crying but he didn’t ask. The man didn’t seem to lie either. His warm brown eyes were telling the truth. And Alec knew… Deep down in his heart, he had known his father had become heartless and prideful. It was only a matter of time another country would attack. Just that what they hadn’t expected.

Alec broke into sobs, head on his knees and face covered by his hands. The man sighed and covered him with a long fur coat. “You rushed out in such thin clothes. I was worried.”

Alec didn’t reply anything. The other man didn’t say anything anymore as well. After a while later, he had calmed down.

“what is your name?” The tanned man asked.

“You should tell your name first before asking someone’s else. It is only polite.” Alec replied.

He was surprised by a snort. “You would have known if you had paid attention to what I was saying. I am Magnus, Prince Magnus of Edom.”

“Harry... in short for Prince Harrison.” Alec lied, using one of his cousins’ name.

“Well, Harrison, let’s get you back to the tent, okay? You are still sick. You shouldn’t be here at all.”

Alec nodded. He got up carefully from the snow and so did the man. They walked back to the tent slowly in silent. He didn’t feel cold anymore like he did earlier on the way to old palace. He wasn’t alone as well.

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***
> 
> So what do you think? Let me know your thoughts below.  
> Flood my inbox with comments because they are my energy pills for one more day of work! xD


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii, sweeties.  
> Thank you, thank you for reading my fic.  
> I am so glad you guys loved it. :') <3  
> Here is another chapter and I got more and more ideas that it will have at least one more chapter and one Bonus chapter for Rapheal at the end too.  
> Warning// This chapter contains attempted suicide but it didn't happen. But thought I would warn you guys in advance.
> 
> Do leave comments below and let you know of your thoughts!  
> Excuse my typos and I hope you will enjoy this update. (♡∀♡)
> 
> ***

***

 

The trip back to the tent was quiet. Magnus knew his way back well though so they reached back in a short time. By the time they reached there, it was already night and Magnus told him to bathe as soon as they reached back in the tent. Alec didn’t want to. But he went to the covered bathing area in the tent and slipped into the water. The water was cold- it could have been freezing but it was just cold, making Alec sneeze in shiver.

The tanned prince’s head poked out from the curtain and Alec almost yelped. The other one was frowning as he eyed on him. Alec felt uncomfortable.

“Hurry up if you are feeling cold. Why are you in there for?”

“You told me to take a bath!” Alec gritted his teeth through his shiver.

“Well, I didn’t tell you to take your time. Just hurry up and wash up and come up!” He left and Alec felt so much anger in his head that he wanted to throw the soap bar to the other’s head. Instead, he washed up quickly and came out of the bath. Being left without a choice or an instruction, he was unsure but took a towel from a nearby towel pile and wrapped around himself. The towel was short and only good for half body so he wrapped it around below his waist. Alec came back to the tanned handsome man and he found he was staring.

“I got you some of my clothes.” He said, gesturing Alec to come to him. Alec internally sighed as he approached him. He hurried into the clothes as he was so cold. Just after he finished, Magnus got into the covers and patted his side silently. At this point, Alec was so tired and cold that he didn’t care anymore. He got into the covers as well and curled up himself to keep himself warm from shivers. Despite that, he was still shivering and teeth-clenching. Magnus noticed from his side and he scooped over to spoon over to that man. Alec tensed and looked back at him but Magnus hushed him. It was definitely warmer. They might have stayed in that way for at least thirty minutes and he had calmed down finally.

Alec felt better. He was all cuddled warmly and gently. He felt so warm like never before. He had never been held like this when he was locked up in his castle. His heart was throbbing hard as if it was going to leap out of his chest. He broke free from the hands he was wrapped around in and turned to face the man. He caught in surprise to the man and his bright gold-green eyes widened in an unexpected eye contact with Alec’s soft hazel eyes. He thought he had seen those beautiful gold-green eyes once in his life which was strange because he had never been out of the Idris palace.

 He didn’t know what rushed over him. All he felt was he had never been held or taken care like this.. especially this close skin-to-skin contact warming method thing. Or those gentle caring things…. He didn’t break away the eye contact. He didn’t know which one of them leaned in closer first. He didn’t mind. Their lips crashed together and a kiss bloomed, soft, sweet and slow…

Alec gulped and parted his lips. He didn’t know who was desperate... The other’s tongue or his mouth… He didn’t care if he parted his lips first or Magnus’s tongue requested to enter… Right now, he enjoyed that soft sweet exploration of the others and he kissed him back. His heart was jumping happily and in excitement and he felt so blessed.

Magnus gasped and broke away from their kiss. Alec was taken aback and he frowned staring at the other prince who immediately got up from their bed away from him. _Did he not want that..?_

“Why?” The tanned prince yelled out with frustration, his eyes glowing gold green in the lights. “Why did you kiss me back? Why didn’t you stop me?”

“I- I….” Alec stuttered in shocked, unable to reply anything.

“Is it because of my looks? Is it because I am the prince of Edom who would ensure your safety?” Magnus sputtered angrily.

“NO…! I…….” Alec tried to explain but he kept failing in it.. He couldn’t think of anything in the moment.

“Is it to seduce me, Harrison? With your innocent looking eyes and your pretty looks.. Is it to make me fall for you? Everyone is the same, now including you. They just want convenience and wealth.” Magnus added more words and Alec couldn’t endure it anymore. He punched his face angrily and sadly. Here, he thought Magnus cared about him and everything but he threw insulting words to his face, hurting him like no one ever did before. He hurt him.

“It is because I thought you cared about me. I thought you cared about me!” Alec yelled back angrily, his voice breaking in sadness. _He thought and hoped perhaps.. perhaps.. he could have been falling in love with him…_

Magnus swayed to the side and with one last furious look at the pale one, he left the tent angrily. Tears rolled on Alec’s cheeks as he tried to digest those insulting words. He was a prince, a locked up one in his entire life and now a slave, accused him of seducing a man to be alive. He had never cared about his life. In fact, he had always prayed for his death, but for once, he wanted to be loved.. which seemed to be impossible now. He sniffed and wiped away his tears, reaching for a knife again from the decorative stand. What good will it be if he was still trying now? He would be thrown into a group of men who hated Idris Royalities and would be raped to death. Yea, that would be probably how he would end up. He grabbed it tightly in his right hand and aiming for his left wrist…

***

Magnus was so angry. He was upset because he had never felt like that before. He leaned in and the other man didn’t move away until their lips touched. He kissed him and the other man let him, moaning softly into it as if he enjoyed it. He was upset that the other didn’t push him away. It was agitating that, that kiss had put all the other kisses he had to shame. It felt so right and so great except that the other man hated him and tried to kill him once. It wasn’t like the first kiss he had had in his mind. It felt so right that everything was wrong. He was furious. His mother would be so ashamed of his actions as she had always taught him to treat others with kindness.

He came out of the tent and sat on the snow for a minute to calm himself, staring at the snowy sky. He had calmed down but he had to go in again to talk properly and make sure he didn’t run away again. Clearing his throat, he walked in to announce that he walked in again and shockingly, only to see the other man trying to kill himself with the knife again. He rushed to take away the knife from him. He twisted his wrist and the knife fell onto the ground with a painful cry from the pale one, hurting his stone-cold heart in the process with the thought and action of hurting him.

“I TOLD YOU YOU CAN’T DIE.” Magnus yelled out, grabbing both of his wrists in his. “YOU DON’T HAVE THE PERMISSION TO DIE.. EVER! YOU GET IT?!” Magnus grabbed him to the bed and tied his wrists to the bed frame over his head angrily. The other one was crying, and he was lost, not knowing what he was doing anymore. For now, he was angry again. How dare he try again?! He was sick and tired of the other one, trying to take his own life when he told him not to. He looked at the beautiful man on the bed under him and in his horror, found he was crying, looking so broken..

“This is not what I want. I didn’t want you to be sad..” Magnus gulped. He reached out his hand to touch Alec’s hair covering his face but Alec dodged it. He took it as a sign and ran through his hand in his own hair instead. With a sigh, he left the tent again.

Alec couldn’t help anymore but he cried his eyes out. Would his pains ever go away? He was never loved. He just wanted to know what was love, what was like kissing and what was like being genuinely cared… Now even after his grounded life, more problems appeared and the other man hated him but kept him like a slave. He kissed him and acted like he was the one to blame. Alec rubbed his cheeks to the silk pillows since he couldn’t use his hands which were tied to the bed frame over his head and to his horror, from the slitted opening of the tent, a big wild wolf came in slowly, with its eyes fixed on Alec on the bed.   

***

Alec’s blood ran cold. The wolf gracefully walked towards him with his fangs out and growling at him. He was terrified and tried to break free from the ropes. It was possible that Magnus tied him up so securely or he was too weak to struggle from the ropes. Perhaps both. Yes, he had attempted to kill himself but he didn’t want to die being chewed off to death by a wild animal alive. He was so scared and trembled as the animals came in closer, licking his mouth as his eyes fixated on him. He couldn’t break free from the rope from sure. His chest tightened in fear and he yelled out.. _“Magnus!!! Help… Magnus!!!!”_

Both the animal and him tied on the bed heard rushed steps and Magnus came into the view. Magnus looked at the wolf and Alec and figured out what was happening. The animal was almost jumping over to Alec. He immediately rushed over to the bed and cut off the ropes with his small knife and the wolf jumped over to them. Magnus wrestled it to the floor and both of them rolled over to the floor away from Alec and to the outside. Alec broke free of the ropes and immediately sat up from the bed. His leg, scratch that, his whole body was trembling but he tried to rush over to Magnus. When Alec came out of the tent to help Magnus, he met the view of the snow wolf running back to the wood and Magnus getting up from the snow with a grunt.

“Magnus, are you alright?” Alec walked over to Magnus worriedly. He gasped when he saw the other man’s arms were scratched by the claws and bleeding. He tried to touch Magnus and help him to get up but the other shook away his hand.

“Now you are free from the rope. Aren’t you running away?” Magnus glared at him.

“I- I…” Alec stuttered, his eyes only on the other’s bleeding arms resulted from saving him.

“GO! If that was what you want.” Magnus yelled out angrily and turned his back to him, heading back to the tent.

Alec gulped. His words hurt but he was bleeding because he had saved him from the animal. He swallowed all of his pride, resentment and sadness to follow Magnus back to the tent. Alec walked in to see Magnus taking off the blood stained shirt and threw it to the floor. He grabbed one of the boxes from the drawer which seemed to be a first aid box and poured over some liquid from a bottle to the scratched wounds. He hissed as the potions burned and Alec gulped as he watched with guilt. When Magnus tried to bandage himself, he cursed as he couldn’t do well with one hand and Alec immediately rushed over to help him.

“Let me help you.. please.. I am good at it..” Alec pleaded and took the bandage roll from him. Magnus let him and stared at him while he carefully wrapped it around his arm.

“Aren’t you going away?” Magnus looked at him sternly. Alec shook his head with a lot of hesitation and fear mixed emotions. Alec took care of his right arm and moved onto his left arm. After wrapping around securely, his eyes fell onto a scar wound on his left chest.

“Is- is it caused by an arrow? Where did you get that?” Alec asked him in shock.

“From saving the love of my life.” Magnus pulled away his left arm as the other finished bandaging his wounds. He walked over to the closet to get a new shirt as he couldn’t stay without one in this weather.

“Mags…?” The other man called from behind sadly.. “Is- is that you, Mags? My- my real name is Alec.”

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***
> 
>  
> 
> Soooo, what do you think? Do leave a comment below! ( ♡∀♡)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, lovelies.  
> So here is the update and I hope you will enjoy it.  
> I even got teary while I was writing about Magnus's past. :'D  
> Let me know your reactions in the comment, okay? ;D
> 
> Do leave comments, kudos and bookmarks if you like it because they always motivate me in writing. ( ♡∀♡)
> 
> ****

***

 

Magnus froze and turned to look at him with stunned eyes. Alec added back with a breath. “Yes.. I am the Prince Alexander Gideon, the eldest of Idris Kingdom, brother of Prince Jonathan Christopher and Princess Isabelle…” Magnus walked closer back to him and grabbed his hand.

“This.. is impossible.. Alexander is dead..”

“My father locked me up, Mags. He tried to kill me but my mother begged him not to. He spared my life only when she threatened to commit suicide.. But I was locked up all along.. He let out the news that I died with my fever… And he told me you were dead because of me.. I was devastated…”

“Oh no..” Magnus swallowed his saliva dryly.

“I- I thought you were killed because I wanted to go out.. I- I have never set my foot out of my castle ever since…”

Tears rolled down on Alec’s pale cheeks. Both were stunned. Both were speechless. Alec tried to search some answers in his Green-Gold eyes which Magnus was unwilling to give. Both of them drifted to the past eight years ago….

 ***

Eight years ago…..

Little prince Alec was crying in his castle because his father had just yelled at him for being sick at his coronation day. He couldn’t come out to attend and he wasn’t present where all of his families were. His father scolded him for bringing troubles to his royal crowning ceremony just before he left for the ceremony and he was left crying there. Queen Maryse could just have a quick time to give him a hug and a kiss before she had to leave to be at the royal church as well.

Alec was sobbing and there were some footsteps of servants but none of them had tried to approach him. It made him sadder and lonely. He was still stubbornly crying. He was a royalty for god’s sake and he felt so alone. Ever since a year before the announcement of Prince Robert to be the next King of Idris, his father had been so busy and strange. His loving smiles disappeared and he didn’t have time for Alec anymore. He would be upset everytime Alec would get sick and blame him for being a trouble. Queen Maryse loved Alec nevertheless and she was there for him. She would come in to take care of him, read him a story and give him hugs, cuddles and kisses before he would fall asleep. Alec had loved his mother the most.

As he was sobbing, he felt a light touch on his shoulder and Alec looked up immediately, desperated from attention. There, he met an older boy with bright gold-green eyes staring at him with a smile.

“Why are you crying?” The older boy with light tanned skin asked and Alec was in awe, first time ever to see such a lovely glowing tanned skin compared to his white and pale tone. There were also golden sparkles on his eyelids and dark rimmed gold-green globes catching little Alec’s eyes as well.

“Because- because my father yelled at me.” Alec sobbed, wiping away his tears with the rim of his shirt’s sleeve. He was glad someone asked. He was so tired of crying.

The other boy scoffed. “My dad yelled at me all the time but I just ignored it. You should too. Please stop crying.” He poked his nose lovingly and Alec blinked, staring right back him.

Alec nodded and his sobs were almost disappearing. “Are you a fairy?” Alec asked because he felt happier and the boy in front of him was so shining, ever so good-looking and kindly-speaking to him. No one ever wanted to talk to him like that.

He chuckled. “No. I am Magnus. A Prince from other country for your father’s coronation ceremony.. My father is there too.”

“Mag’us?” Alec tiled his head.

“Magnus.” He smiled softly.

“Mags…” Alec tried to reciprocated but fail. He couldn’t pronounce that name. It was different compared to their language. “I am Alec.. Alexander.”

“Mags it is, Alexander.” The golden tanned boy chuckled and ruffled his hair gently. Alec grinned and felt so happy that he lashed in to hug him. Magnus was surprised but he hugged him back tightly and both of them grinned to each other.

“Wanna play with me? I have a chess board! And all the board games!!!” Alec asked enthusiastically.

“Sure. We can play whatever you want.” Magnus replied.   

They played some of Alec’s board games. They were laughing and playing together happily but two hours later, they got bored of the games. Both were lying on the carpeted floor on the stomach and moving the dice lazily. Then, Alec gave up when he lost the game again.

“Ahhh, I don’t wanna play anymore.” Alec rolled to his back.

“Okay.. what do you wanna do?” Magnus asked with a soft smile to the kid.

“You know..? I wanna.. I wanna play in the garden. I wanna play with the snow! But my parents never allowed me to.” Alec whined.

“Why?” Magnus asked with a frown.

“Because I got sick a lot in this weather.” Alec replied in a small voice.

“Awwn.” Magnus ruffled his hair gently and got up. Alec opened his mouth to protest and tell him not to go. “I have to go, sweetheart. I have been missing for quite a time. I will come back.” He winked at the little boy.

“You promise?” Alec replied sadly. He liked that boy and wanted him to stay.

“I promise. Cross my heart.” Magnus smiled. “Next time when I come, I will take you to the garden, okay?”

Alec smiled and nodded happily. “Okay.” He replied. “Come back soon.”

Magnus left and his siblings came to visit him. He was distracted for a while but wished he would come back soon.

***

Two days had passed. Alec got better but he still got scolded not being able to recover faster. He was really scared of his father now. Ever since he had been crowned as a King, he had changed.. unkind and cruel, yelling at the servants and him nonstop as he complained he was too busy for them. Queen Maryse didn’t like it when the King had yelled her son. His mother and father had fought. Alec just got scolded earlier so he stayed in his room and opened a book about a warm country looking so bright, sunny and beautiful. There was a knock on his window and Alec looked up to see Magnus.

“Magnus!!!” He grinned and ran closer to the window to unlock it. “What are you doing here?!”

“To see my favourite person on earth.” He replied with a smile as he jumped into his room.

“How are you even here?! It is third floor!” Alec exclaimed.

“I climbed up.” Magnus chuckled and ruffled his hair. “I got into a fight with my father. I wanted to see you.”

“I got scolded earlier too..” Alec replied sadly. Magnus hummed and found the book Alec had been reading on the bed.

“So you can read this book now? It is amazing.” Magnus praised him.

“Yeah! It is so cool- you know. The sun is always shinning there and there isn’t any snow there. It said it is so warm and sunny!”

“Where I come from is really warm and shiny too.” Magnus replied. “Here is just so cold.. too cold!” Magnus shivered and Alec giggled.

“I wanna see your country one day, Magnus.”

“yeah, one day, I will take you there.” Magnus smiled. “Wanna get out of here?!”

Alec nodded. “Are we going out? Are you really taking me out to the garden?!” he asked bewilderedly. He had never been outside to snow.

“I promised, didn’t I?” Magnus smiled and got him into a warm outercoat, gloves, boots over his warm indoor clothes. He jumped over the window again and asked for his hand. Alec hestitated for a second but he took it, jumping over as well and with difficulties and thrills, they managed to get down to the snowy ground.

“Oh my god! Oh my god!!!” Alec squealed as his feet sank into the snow but not so much. He loved it. He ran around and giggled to himself which made Magnus laughed as well.

“We should head back in half an hour though.” Magnus gave him a stern look and Alec nodded. Alec got some times to play around. Alec got to see his mother’s favourite flowers and all those amazing trees in his own garden for the first time. They played in the snow happily and a few moments later, they sat behind the water fountain tiredly with a smile each, catching their breaths from laughing.

“It is the happiest time of my life.” Alec announced happily to the other boy. “You know you make me so happy.”

“You make me so happy too.” Magnus replied. “I haven’t played like this in a very long time. My brothers didn’t want to play with me.”

“But I wanna play with you!” Alec exclaimed, trying to cheer Magnus up because he knew how sad it was to be lonely. “I wanna be with you, Mags. You are so nice and so kind and cool. I love you.”

Magnus’s mouth hanged opened and turned into a smirk. “I wanna be with you too.” He spoke softly. “God, you are such an angel, Alexander. You are beautiful. One day, I will take you to my country and make you my bride.”

“What is a bride?” Alec hummed and asked.

“When two people love each other and get married-..” Magnus tried to explain..

“Like mom and dad..” Alec added.

“Yes, like our parents...” Magnus smiled. He leaned in to plant a kiss on Alec’s forehead. “C’mon. I will get you back to your room.”

 Magnus got up and walked towards the castle. Alec got up too but jumped when an arrow swiftly flied towards him to his feet. He was terrified.

“Magnus!!!” Alec yelled and took a step back further. There was another arrow struck to where his head was a second ago. Magnus’s eyes widened and ran back to Alec. There were more and morearrows aiming at Alec and Alec tried to run away yelling help so the whole castle could hear. Magnus ran to Alec when he saw another arrow flying by and he jumped on him as he took Alec’s little body in his arms, using his own body as a shield to cover for him. A pain penetrated and brunt his flesh from his back to his chest. Alec’s eyes were widened and he flailed in his arms but Magnus held him tightly under him, shushing him to be quiet. Guards ran out of the castle and found what was happening to two royal princes. The head guard yelled some of his men to help the princes and some to find the culprit. Two guards tried to take Alec from Magnus’s arms. 

 ** _“No. No. No!!! He is hurt! He is hurt_**!” Alec cried and struggled from the guards who were trying to separate him. Magnus groaned and he didn’t want to let go of him. The pain was excruciating and he was losing consciousness from the blood loss but his eyes were all fixated on Alec, pitifully begging the guards to let him go. One guard carried Alec’s in his hands back to the castle and Alec tried to struggle, his head peeking out over the guard’s shoulder as his hands were reaching out to Magnus. Magnus gulped as the darkness took him over…

***

Alec fainted just before they reached back to his room. Medics came over to look at them and King Robert was furious when he heard they found Prince Alexander on the ground, almost killed by an assassin. Alec had a chronic lung disease where his lungs were weak, causing him to get lung infections, fevers, coughing and breathlessness. The prince would never be a strong king. As long as prince Alec was a live, there would be danger and mockery on his head. Since he had Prince Jace and princess Isabelle, King Robert thought of putting his eldest son to _sleep… forever……_ He thought as he watched him sleeping peacefully and drew his sword underneath his robe.

“What the hell are you doing, Robert?!” Maryse’s shaken voice echoed in his room.

“Maryse.. I-…” He stuttered.

“You are trying to kill my child. Don’t deny, Robert. I saw it with my eyes.” Maryse spat.

“You have to understand, Maryse. As long as Alexander is alive, my throne has threats. He wouldn’t be able to live long anyway.. Let’s.. let’s end his suffering sooner.”

“NO!” She roared. “Are you telling me that you are killing my child because you want to keep your position as the King? What the hell is wrong with you, Robert? Who even are you? What happened to the man I fell in love with?!”

“I have responsibilities, okay?! I am the King. I have to put my family behind if I have to. I have the whole country to rule.”

“If you are ruling the country with the blood of Alec, Good luck trying to rule it alone. Because I- I will die together with my child immediately.” 

“Maryse?! You can’t do that. You are my love, my Queen.” He tried to speak.

“No, Robert. I don’t even know you. You were such a great father before you became a king. Alec loves you. Isabelle and Jace love you…” Maryse spoke through her tears. “Now.. now.. you are trying to kill him.”

“I can’t have him alive.” He spoke stiffly. Everyone went silent, except the rugged breathings of Alec. Everyone had their own idea in mind and they knew no one could change it. Robert wanted Alec gone and Maryse would definitely take her own life in front of him. The resolutions were clear. No one could change that.

“I will let him live..” He spoke finally and Maryse turned her face to look up at Robert. “But he will be announced as dead to the public and I will let him live as long as his life would allow to. And I can’t have you see him a lot. Because you can’t go and visit a supposedly dead prince a lot. You have other duties to do as the Queen of Idris.”

Maryse broke out a sob. There was nothing she could do now. She could not run away with Alec. Alec would surely die. The best thing for Alec was to stay in the palace. She nodded, broken-heartedly and accepted that condition. When the King had left, she sat on the edge of the bed and gently hold one of Alec’s hand. Alec opened his eyes and looked at her with such a sad look.

“Oh, my baby..” She swallowed a sob. “Were you awake the whole time?”

Alec nodded and reached out his hands to her. A tear rolled on his cheek. She took his hands and pulled him up into a hug as both cried with their broken hearts. 

***

Alec asked his mother where Magnus was or if he was alright frantically but the queen didn’t know. Sooner in the evening, the King visited back his north wing again and Alec was so scared of his father but still asked for Magnus.

**_“Look at what you have done, Alexander. That other prince is dead. The arrow pierced his heart and he couldn’t make it. He is dead because of you!!!”_ **

There, Alec cried and cried but he couldn’t believe it. He was so sick from all the outing with snow and recent activities had been tiring him out. When he got some strength back, he went to sneak out to the fountain where he used to sit together right before the assassination happened. He waited but no one came except the abrupt drag of his father..

“You kept finding troubles, Alexander. I swear I am so done with you.” The King yelled at him. **“From now on, you will never leave the castle. You will never set foot out of it.”**

That night, Alec fell sick severely. His fever was too high and he couldn’t breathe well. Everyone in the palace was concerned about him. In the morning, there was an announcement to the whole Idris that Prince Alexander Gideon had passed away.

***

Magnus woke up with a groan. His chest really hurt a lot and it hurt everytime he breathed. He blinked to adjust the light to the room and found his father reading a book by his bed.

“Hello, son.” He greeted him softly. “I am glad you woke up.”

“Hi, Dad…” Magnus murmured. “It hurts.”

“I know. You had been unconscious for four days. It will take a month to heal completely.” The King Asmodeus said and Magnus frowned. _It had already been four days? How about Alec?!_

“Dad, How- how is Alec? Is- is he okay?” Magnus asked getting up from his bed but his father pushed him back to the bed.

“He was alright at that time, Magnus. You saved him. But he fell sick again and just this morning, the royal family had announced that he had passed away from his chronic disease. I heard the prince went into the snow to look for you again while you were sleeping.”

There was that intolerable pain that choked Magnus out. He had thought the previous pain from arrow wound was excruciating enough. However, this.. this broke him. While he was unconscious and out, Alec had been looking for him and got sicker from it? Tears rolled down from Magnus’s eyes to each side and he put his hand over his eyes, in order to hide them away from his father. How sad Alec would have been alone? Why wasn’t he there when Alec got worse? He bit his lips, tried to calm himself down but it was out of  his power to stop his tears and sadness.

“Son... Magnus.. I am sorry…” His father whispered... Magnus shook his head while his face was still covered, and his body trembling from all the crying. At this point, he didn’t even care about his physical pain anymore….

_Why was the fate so cruel? Goodbye, My Angel….._

_***_

_Present time-_

  
Magnus couldn’t believe what he had just heard. How cruel was King Robert and how could he do this to his own son. Magnus had been feeling growing obsession around that pale man in front of him ever since he laid his eyes on him. This sure explained why. He resembled so much of his Alexander. He reminded him so much of his Alexander… He stared at the man in front of him, wanting to believe him desperately but he needed proof.

“Tell me something only us knew. Prove me that you are Alexander.” He stared at him.

Alec looked at him with pleading eyes, shaking off Magnus’s grip on his wrist but Magnus didn’t let it go. He held onto it as if Alec would disappear out of sight again.

“You told me I am beautiful. You called me Angel… because no one ever said those to me, Magnus. You- you said you will make me your bride one day...” Alec’s voice disappeared into embarrassment because he was saying those to make Magnus believe him.

“Oh my god… Alexander….” Magnus exclaimed and pulled him into a hug tightly. Alec hesitated for a while but he put his hands on Magnus’s back, hugging him tightly back. Magnus held onto him for a long time but none of them had minded. Magnus broke away from their hug later and studied Alec with worried, concerned eyes. Not knowing what to do or say anymore, Alec just looked away to the side and rubbed the wrist Magnus just held absentmindedly. Magnus saw that and pulled his hand towards him gently. The spot where the grip had been on earlier was red.

“You hurt me…” Alec whimpered sadly. “You have been hurting me ever since we met..”

“I am so sorry, Alexander.. I- I was so worried that you would disappear again too.. I lost Alec.. At least, it was what I have been feeling for the past eight years. When I saw you, you reminded me so much of him that I didn’t want to lose you. That’s why I used force..” He pulled his reddened hand towards him to plant a kiss softly. “I promise I will take care of you later.. okay? Forgive me, Alexander, my love…”

Alec was stunned and looked up at him. “You love me…?” Alec asked confusedly.

“Yes, I have loved you since the first time I saw you in your room, love. When I heard you were gone, it hurt too much and no one could replace you in my heart. So I fooled around with others and my heart began to get colder and colder. But you have warmed it again.. During the five days that I have you, I knew you made my heart go wild more than anyone ever could. Alexander.. I love you.”

Alec didn’t reply anything. He didn’t know what to reply. Instead, he leaned in to kiss that tanned man. It caught Magnus in surprise and he kissed him back, ever so softly and gently as if he was fragile. Magnus put his hand on Alec’s cheek and deepened the kiss. Both of them melted in the kiss. Their hearts were jumping ever so wildly and at this moment, they both knew they were going to be alright from now on.

 

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***
> 
>  
> 
> Soooo, what do you think? Did you like it? :')  
> Make sure you leave a comment and stay on this fic for more. I had planned some drabbles and a chapter for Rapheal later. ;D ♡♡♡

**Author's Note:**

> ***
> 
> So what do you think? Mean Magnus ahead!  
> Do comment your thoughts below! (≧▽≦)╯♡


End file.
